Throughout the last several years, computer users have incorporated both desktop and mobile computers in their lives due in large part to the efficiency and convenience that these types of devices often provide. Despite the many advances of computer technology and its presence in so many different aspects of people's daily routines, some computer-related tasks continue to lack full performance optimization due to assumed obstacles and barriers; and thus remain inefficient and cumbersome to perform. The integration of natural language processing and graphics generation is one such example. In practical terms, imagine a user has a movie idea with a very weak or vague story line that he would like to propose to his supervisor. To support his relatively shallow text, he would like to add illustrations to help his supervisor visualize the idea. Using conventional systems and techniques, the user must scavenge through a multitude of image sources to find any images that, at best, remotely convey his text and/or the meaning of the text. Unfortunately, this task can be painstakingly slow, impracticable, and even hinder user productivity and performance.
In educational scenarios, students are often tasked with creative writing assignments as a means to learn vocabulary and proper word usage and grammar, to improve writing skills and to foster creativity. However, many learning tools currently available to students inadequately satisfy these needs. In many cases, for instance, the student is limited to words or text only—no pictures can be incorporated. When including pictures is an option, too much time is often required to find the appropriate one or else only a limited variety of pictures is provided to the student. Thus, there remains a need for a more flexible system or tool that facilitates user efficiency and performance.